Cassandra Newton
|Name = Cassandra Agatha Newton |Aliases = Cassie |Died = 2002, Sunnydale |Status = Deceased |Classification = Human |Affiliation = Sunnydale High School |Known relatives = Phillip Newton (father) Unidentified mother Unidentified cousins |Powers = Intuitive precognition |Actor = Azura Skye }} Cassandra Agatha "Cassie" Newton was a Sunnydale High School student with precognition abilities and a friend of Dawn Summers. Biography Life Cassie was the daughter of a divorced couple, a mother and an alcoholic father with a criminal record; Phillip Newton. Her mother obtained custody, while her father, only obtained one weekend a month with his daughter. She maintained the blog Cassie's Poetry and Paintings, and was apparently a fan of the band White Stripes. At Sunnydale High, Cassie was friends with Mike Helgenberg and Dawn Summers. Cassie was sent to Buffy Summers, the school's guidance counselor, because she had stopped doing her homework and her grades had dropped. She told Buffy that she would die on the next Friday. Buffy, along with Xander, Dawn, Willow, and Spike managed to rescue her from a group of boys who tried to sacrifice her for the Invocation of Avilas. However, immediately after, Cassie died of a heart failure caused by a congenital condition, fulfilling her own prophecy."Help" Legacy Before dying, Cassie revealed a couple of prophecies that were fulfilled during the battle between the Slayers and the First Evil's Turok-Han army. She revealed to Spike that "Buffy'll tell him" she loved him, and to Buffy that she would make a difference: activating every Potential Slayer in the world into real Slayers. The figure of Cassie later appeared to Willow claiming to have a message from Tara Maclay: if she used magic, she would kill all her friends. Willow believed her until Cassie told her that she should kill herself, to save everyone and be with Tara again. Willow realized that this was not Cassie, so this figure — actually a disguise of the First Evil — taunted Willow and disappeared."Conversations with Dead People" Powers and abilities Cassie's precognitive abilities manifested themselves not in the form visions of premonitions, but in the form of vague knowledge and intuition. Her abilities granted her vague knowledge of future events, but not their causes, thus leaving her nearly helpless to prevent them. Cassie's predictions included: *Buffy's coffee stain on her shirt. *Mike's B in Egyptian History. *Buffy going underground. *Coins, which were part of the ritual summoning of Avilas. *Her own death. *Buffy telling Spike she loved him. *Buffy defeating the First Evil and activating the power of all potential Slayers."Chosen" Relationships *'Mike Helgenberg' — He was Cassie's closest friend, and he also had a crush on her and repeatedly asked her to the Winter Formal. While she kept it a secret, Cassie was seemingly aware of Mike's feelings for her and also reciprocated them but refused to get closer to him because of the knowledge of her future. Gallery In her blog, the following pictures were available: Cassie's Poetry and Paintings 01.jpg|Cassie as a child Cassie's Poetry and Paintings 02.jpg|Self portrait Behind the scenes *She was portrayed by Azura Skye. *Her full name was disclosed on the real website for her blog www.cassienewton.com (now inactive). *Cassie's name derives from the Greek mythological figure of Cassandra, a woman was cursed to utter prophecies which were true but which no one believed. *Cassandra is the last of only two characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer to die of natural causes, the other being Joyce Summers. Appearances *"Help" *"Conversations with Dead People" *''Chosen: The One'' References fr:Cassandra Newton Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Sunnydale High students Category:Deceased individuals Category:Disguises of the First Evil Category:Seers and precognitives